In the art of perfumery, particularly, great attention was being devoted in the past to the utilization of caryophyllene, as well as to the preparation of certain of its derivatives. Caryophyllene, in fact, possesses a typical woody fragance note reminiscent of that developed by cedar wood [see, e.g., A. Muller, Internationaler Riechstoff Kodex, Dr. A. Huthig Verlag, Heidelberg (1969)]. Its epoxide derivative of formula ##SPC2##
As well as its hydroxy-derivatives of formula ##SPC3##
Are useful ingredients for the aromatization of tobacco [see laid open to public inspection German application No. 2,202,066]. Equally, caryophyllene acetate having the formula ##SPC4##
Is known in the art for its green, woody-fruity character [see : S. Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, Montclair, N.J. (1969), sect. 595 ].